A Bird's Eye View Part II
by Baybeetricia
Summary: This is the second part to this trilogy. Read first one first. These are some more views about DMHG relationship. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


**A Bird's Eye View **

**This is the sequel to A Bird's Eye View**

**As before these are just the views of a selective few of people whom you have been introduced to. **

**The object of their views is that they are just pertaining to Hermione and Draco's relationship.**

**But this one is different. It asks questions along the line of the first one but when an unexpected question pops up the reactions are now as grand as many would have thought they would be.**

**With the addition of a few more views from more people this part is bound to be better than the first. There is Lucius, the unaccepting father, Severus, the preoccupied God-father, Pansy, the still-hooked ex-girlfriend, Ron, the overly-active and stupid ex-boyfriend, Lavendar, Ron's girlfriend and partial reason for Ron's first break-up, Harry, the best male friend and Ginny the talkative and slightly controlling friend.**

**Note:**

**All of the characters were asked this question:**

**What do you think of Hermione and Draco's progressing relationship...**

**And what about the talk of a proposed marriage**

**All the males are in_ bold italics_ and females are in** _regular italics_

**Part II**

**Lucius**

_**I don't know what kind of phase my son is going through but he needs to end it quickly. **-_sighs_- **I admit it. I let it slide for far to long but why would someone whose known me for twenty years think that i would ever accept a muggleborn? I mean, i might have, secretly, fought for the light side but that doesn't make me a muggle supporter or lover. Ugh! I mentally spit at the thought. **_

_**To make things worst, that girl, what's her name? Herme, no, Hermine, no, Hermione. That's it, Hermione, she is his phase. I know what you are thinking "If you are disapproving of their relationship, why not stop it as soon as you found out or try everything in your power to do so?" but here is what you don't understand. One: I am not as influential in his life, as i was before, two: My wife fully supports it, and still does to this day and three: Do you honestly think a 18 going on 19 year old would listen to a word his parents say? Hell no! That is why this needs to end now!**_

_**And to make sure that things are in his favor, there are many eligible pureblooded girls available now and i'm sure with the genes that currently runs through his and my blood he will not be alone for to long. That leads me to say that he needs to leave this...girl, and find one of them.**_

_**To tell you the truth, I've actually come across the discussion of her joining the family. I've thought about it as well and, even though i don't like the thought of a muggleborn in the family, i don't mind her much. I know it corresponds to the exact opposite of what i just said but you have to admit she is brillant for her age. **-_Pause_-** What? Why are you looking at me like that? I know what i said but she would make a good daughter in law. At least there would be no ignorant children produced in this family...that is more than i could say about the Goyle's, Crabbe's and Parkinson. I have nothing against them but just no.**_

_-_Pause and eyes open wide-_** What if she is pregnant? I mean that would explain the talk of marriage but...eww! I got to get that thought out of my head. That isn't right. But what if she is?** - _Pause and looks outraged- _**Don't look at me like that. I am not prepared to be a young grandfather. **-_Pause- _**You're right. I can't do anything about this relationship so i guess I have to accept it. **-_Face turns sour- **_Damn! That left a sour taste in my mouth. Shit! I'm not happy about this and I doubt I will be._**

****

**Severus**

_**Omigosh! What did you just say? Did you say marriage? What the fuck are you talking about? Am I hearing correctly? You must be talking foolishness. There is no way in hell that my godson would pop the question already. That is just incredibly...brillant! **-_sighs- **_Excuse my language but i'm really not into talking about Draco's life and/or realtionship with the Gryffindor know-it-all. I am more into talking about the arts of potion making or the depths of the dark arts. _**- pause- **_What do you mean "you don't want to hear that"? Who wouldn't want to hear that? Sodding Gits!_**

**_Anyway, to ease your puny little mind, i'll indulge you. I think that their relationship is...alright; I guess. I mean I had a problem with it at first but now it doesn't bother me much because i don't have to look at them everyday. At first I was disgusted. I mean seeing then snuggling up against each other in the Great Hall, then kissing later in the halls. _**-shudders-**_ That made my skin crawl. Then to make things worst I caught them in a very compromising situation while they were still in school. That, I tell you, gave me nightmares for a week. _**

_**Anyway, let's move far, far, FAR, away from that. Back to what I was saying earlier. Now that I think of it, it wouldn't be so bad if she gets married to him. She has already moved into a flat with him. They **-_clears throat-** _do stuff married people do. So why not? _**_-_looks at watch- **_I'm sorry that I have to end this conversation early but i'm supposed to be at a dinner date in 20 minutes. So if you could reschedule this for another time, we can continue but if not, then i'm terribly sorry, because your interview will never be completed. Have a nice day. _**-Gets up and walks away-

**Pansy**

_Why am I seeing you again? The last time I saw you was when you asked me about my feelings for Drakie and his new relationship. _­-pause-_ What do you mean you didn't ask that? Yes you did ask that_. -pause-_ Yes it is whatever i say. Now what is this meeting about? -_pause-_ I already told you about my thoughts for their relationship so I will not tell you again._ -pause and then mouth drops open_- What did you just say? And don't tell me to close my mouth because everything i do is lady-like. -_pause-_ You're lying. You have to be. There is no way that he would marry her. -_pause-_ You're lying. You just said that they are engaged. -_pause-_ Yes you did! -_pause-_ Saying they're engaged and will be is the same thing. Dummy! But all in all you're lying to me. He knows that I am waiting on him so why would he do such a thing. -_starts to cry_- Why would he do such a thing? I mean he knows that I love him but yet he would do such a thing. -_pause_- Don't tell me to calm down! I thought he LOVED ME! -_starts bawling eyes out-

_I guess this is what I get for giving the best 4 years of my life. -_pause-_ You know what I mean. -_pause-_ Yes I'm trying to say that I slept with him. Had sex with him; whatever. -_pause_- What do you mean "why"? Don't ask me that! I'm not going to tell you that. But just know this: If you just happen to see him semi-nude, that mark on his back was made by me. -_pause_- what do you mean "there is no mark on his back!"? He must have concealed them because...-_eyes grow wide_- ...What do you mean? I AM telling you the truth. I don't care what anyone says. I did have sex with him. -_pause_- _

_When you ask? Last week Thursday. -_pause_- How dare you criticize me, you frigid bitch! You know nothing about me. ­-_pause_- You did no such thing. How dare you research me?You don't have that authority. -_pause_- How dare you call me a liar you fucking asshole? Look at you and look at me. I am of higher standards than you; so you should know who to mess with. So fuck you and fuck this interview, because as of now this interview is over. -_Gets up, knocks over chair, walks out and slams door.-

**Ron**

-Walks in, smiles, and takes a seat-_ **Hey there. Long time no see. **-_pause-_ **I'm doing well, you know, and how are you; with your fine self. **-_pause_-** So what is this interview about now?** -_pause_- **Not them again. I mean I told you the last time that she was probably cheating on me with him; when she caught me with Lavender. **-_pause_- **I know that means that I cheated on her as well if she caught me with her but we are not talking me, we are talking about them. So why do we have to discuss Hermione and 'him'; again.**_

_-_pause_- **Of course I haven't gotten over her. I mean she was the first girl I ever loved. **-_pause_- **Yes, I'm dating Lavender; and lately, she becoming a bore. Always nagging me, rubbing on me, touching me...** -_shudders_- **I mean, it's not bad when she is rubbing me or touching me but not while I'm watching Quidditch. I mean, who doesn't know that I love Quidditch? How thick could she get? **-_pause_- **Yes true. So why is she nagging me; you asked? Because of a lie she told about Hermione. **-_pause_- **The lie was that Hermione and Draco are engaged. **-_pause-

_**What did you just say? **-_pause_- **Are you serious? ­**-_pause-_ **You're lying. I just spoke to Hermione a few days ago and she didn't tell me anything about any...engagement. **-_pause_- **That's because of what! You're lying. If it happened 2 minutes ago, she would have sent a owl saying... **-_pause. An owl flies through the opened window. it opens two letters on his lap. A plain white one and a beautifully decorated one as well_.­- **If you don't mind, i'll read this before we continue. It seems important. ­**-_pause_- **Thanks. **_-pause to read letter_- **You were right! How could you be fucking right? That was not supposed to happen. **-_pause_- **Do you really want to know what is wrong? Well i'll tell you anyway. Hermione...is getting married to that...ferret! **-_pause-_ **What do you mean 'there is nothing wrong with that? There is alot of things wrong there. She is not supposed to marry him. She is suppoed to marry me and only me. I mean what does he have that I don't have? What, is he better looking? Is it the money issue? If so, I have more than I had before, so why doesn't she want me?**_

-pause_- **What do you mean 'what has this got to do with me? This has everything to do with me. **-_pause-_** Because it means that she is now, fully, over me. **-_pause_- **Why are you laughing at me? **-_pause_- **I asked you why are you laughing at me?**-_pause_- **What is so damn funny! **-_pause-_ **Oh, now you say you're sorry? Well forget it, you...**- _pause. He then looks around and starts look for a place to hide_- **Did you say that Lavender is coming? Quick hide. ­**-_pause_- **I said hide; dammit! **-_pause_- **From Lavender; of course. **-_pause_- **She's not coming? **-_pause_-** Oh. Okay thank Merlin for that; but all of this gives me an idea. **-_pause-_ **I don't think i should tell you, but I will any how. I plan on stopping the engagement party. **-_pause_- **Why are you yelling at me? **-_pause_- **Don't try to talk me out of it because my mind is already made up. **-_pause-_ **I don't care about that. The only thing i care about is getting Hermione. And after this I will get her. **-_laughs maniacally_- **Oh yes! **-_Rubs palms together_- **I'll stop it and there will be no way that she won't come running back to me. **_-pause and smiles evilly_- **Oh, yes! That would work. **-_Gets up out of the chair and leaves_-_

**Lavendar**

_-_sits down and sulks_- Hi there. Sorry, if i'm not completely into this conversation but i'm kind of sidetracked. -_pause_- It's Ron. I'm afraid that he's still hooked on Hermione. -_pause-_ I say that because he fails to believe me when i told him that Hermione is engaged. -_pause_- Oh, he found out did he? Did he freak out? -_pause and laughs hysterically_- I could only imagine. I wish i was here to see that. -_pause-_ Are you serious? He said the "what does he have that I don't have" line? -_pause_- Well that is definately something i would have liked to hear and/or see._

_Now i feel better. So what do you want to know. -_pause_- You really want to know how we got together? Well it's nothing much. We were at Hogsmeade and he was with Hermione. She must have went to the book store, or something, because he walked over to me and started talking. I didn't want to be rude and just leave so i stayed and listened until he said that he liked me. -_pause_- Yes, i did immediately decline his offer since he was with Hermione but he told me that they were on rough terms and they weren't really together. They were only doing that to make appearances. -_pause_- I know it was stupid of me to believe that but I did and we set up a day for us to meet and that led me to where I am now._

_-_pause_- To tell you the truth I was kind of shocked about Hermione's outburst. I thought they had broken up and the way Ron acted showed that they hadn't. We got in an argument later that day because of it where he ended up confessing his lies and how he loved her. I left him that day. -_pause_- Yes I left him that same day but them later the same week he came crawling back to me because Hermione was not talking to him. I felt pity for him and I took him back. -_pause_- Stupid, I know. But i thought I loved him. So here I am now stuck with a man who is still in love with someone else._

_-_pause_- Now that we are to that topic, I'm quite happy that they are together. I understand that it was probably, partially, my fault and I'm not, completely, ashamed of it, but I think it was for the best. They are the cutest couple. ­-_pause_- I'm kind of relieved that they got engaged. I mean since she broke up with Ron i've had a funny feeling that she would leave Draco and come back to Ron. -_pause_- I Know it's weird but it's what i've dreamt as well.But now that she is engaged she won't do that anymore. -_sighs_- Oh, did I tell you that I got an invitation to the engagement party this weekend? -_pause_- Oh, well I did; and I'm happy._

_-_pause_- What did you just say? -_pause_- Are you sure? Ron said that? He said that I was a nag? Oh that son-of-a-bitch! Why would he say such a thing? He must be delusional. -_pause_- He's going to try to stop the engagement party? Omigosh! What a bastard! I mean, I could tell he was still hooked on her but to try to stop the engagement; that is bogus! _-pause- _Well I'm happy that you told me. I have to put a stop to this...umm, what does Hermione say? _-pause and snaps fingers- _No. Not that. _-pause and repeats motion- _No, not that one either._ -pause and continues snapping until-_ Yes! That's it! Monstrosity. I have to stop that. Thank again. _-Gets up and rushes to leave. Accidentally strips over chair. Gets up, embarrassed and walks away-

**_Harry_ AND **_Ginny_

**-**walks in with Ginny and sits down. **_Hi there. Long time no see. _-**pause-

_Oh hi. I'm just waiting for my individual interview. _-pause- _And yes I will wait my turn _-pause-

_**Well I think that their relationship is great. At first I knew there was something going on with them but I couldn't face it. I mean, she is one of my best friends, and to come out and date my enemy. What kind of shit was that?**_

_He wasn't your enemy at the time._

_**Didn't you say that you would wait your turn?**_

_Yes...and?_

_**Well do that.**_

_Humph_

_**As I was saying, what kind of shit was that? I mean, she was dating Ron and the next minute she wasn't. Then she was dating Malfoy the next. Even to this day, I still don't know how they got together in the first place.**_

_Well I will gladly.._

**_Ginny! I'll ask you nicely. Please...wait...your turn_.**

_Alright! Alright! Alright! I'll wait my turn_

-pause-**_ I know it's a mystery to me as well. So how is life going? _**-pause- **_Well that is good. So what else did you want to talk about. _**-pause

_What? They''re engaged!_

_**Ginny! Please!**_

_Okay, okay, okay. But remember Harry...watch your temper._

**_Yes, love. Now what do you mean, they're engaged?_** -pause- **_But did you know this?_** -pause- **_Ron was here? When? _**-pause- **_Oh. But how come I haven't gotten an invitation?_** -pause- **_Well, that could be true. But their engagement isn't a total surprise. _**-pause- **_Because I was approached about this months ago._**

_You what?_

_**You know what? Since you want to talk so badly, why don't you go ahead?**_

_But Harry..._

_**Just go.**_

_Okay; if you insist. Firstly, I want to tell the both of you how they got together. _pause- _No, it wasn't romantic like any of you thought. It started out how with their usual thing; arguing. You know how they are always arguing; right? _

_**Right**_

_Well they were having a argument about Draco's excessive 'habits' when Hermione said something she wasn't supposed to. _-pause- _She said, and I quote, "If you would take your nose from between one of your whore's legs and smell the nice clean air, you would know that I HAD a boyfriend..." _

_**Hermione would never say that.**_

_Well I guess you don't know her as well as I thought you did. Anyway, that led to the discussion of her virginity._

_**Why that fucking bastard! how dare he ask her that?**_

_Harry, let it go. It's not like she has it anymore. Anyway, when he asked her if she was a virgin, she didn't answer. That got him laughing and doing that smirking thing he does._

_**How do you know this?**_

_She told me a few years ago. Back to the story_

Flashback

_**So dear Granger still has her cherries. Oh what a surprise!**_

_Shut your face Malfoy._

_**Did I touch a sensitive spot?**_

_I said shut your face; Malfoy._

_**Why? Are you getting mad?**_

_Malfoy, I'll say it one more time; shut...your...face._

_**And how do you plan on making me?**_

-she then whipped out her want and pointed it to his bits. She looked at him, dangerously, and said- _If you treasure these as much as I think you do, then you would stop._

Draco laughed, nervously, and said **_I wouldn't do that if I were you?_**

_Well I'm not you, am I?_

_**Well not really.**_

_Okay then, so why wouldn't I do that?_

_**Because..um...because...um...you would be at a great lost if you do**_

_And what do you mean by that?_

He took a step closer to her and took a step back. He smiled and said **_I mean what would you be able to use in the future?_**

_And how would you ever get an idea like that?_

_**Because you can't resist me.**_

Hermione then started laughing, while waving her wand from side to side and then said _Why would you ever think that?_

She then closed her eyes for a second but when she opened it Draco was not in the front of her. Actually she didn't see anything or heard any movements in the room. Before she could start to move around the room, Draco made himself know...exactly behind her.

_**I said that... **_he then leaned forward and kissed her collarbone. She subconciously leaned into his embrace and he concluded **_...because you want me._**

She immediately walked out of his embraced, turned to face him and said _You're delusional_

_**I'm delusional? So you're trying to tell me you didn't feel it?**_

_Feel what?_

_**Stop pretending. I know you felt it when i kissed you.**_

_Ha! Well that's where you're wrong._

_**If I'm wrong them why did you lean into me?**_

_That was a reflex action_

_**A reflex action my ass. You know you felt it so stop pretending,**_

_What do you want me to say; huh? "Draco, i like you now we can run away together" Is that what you want me to say?_

_**No, I want the truth**_

_Well as of this moment, your behavior is far from approving. So you don't deserve the truth._

He walked closer to her and said **_Cut the shit; Hermione. Just tell me._**

_There is nothing to tell._

He growled and moved closer to her but this time she took equal steps backwards.Within minutes he had her trapped against the wall.

_**Since you say you don't feel anything, I want to see how you react to this.**_

_React to what? What are you..._ but she was interrupted by the soft feel of his lips on her.

Within minutes he had her pressed hard against the wall. He sucked on the special spot on her neck, while she plays with his hair. A few minutes went by and all that could be heard were moans circulating the room. They weren't doing anything, major, mind you, they were just having a heavy make out session. Suddenly the moans stopped and Draco said **_So what do you have to say now?_**

_I admit it. I like you..._ she then pushed him off _...but we can't be together_

_**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What do you mean we can't be together? I mean you don't have a boyfriend**_

_Yes, but you have a girlfriend_

_**Actually, I HAD a girlfriend. Pansy is now long gone. She is no way near you**_

_Oh is she? We'll just see about that_

_**And we will because I'm going to break up with Pansy**_

_Oh no you will not. What will she think?_

_**The hell with what she thinks. All i want right now is you and if I have to end it with her then I will.**_

_Okay._

End of Flashback

_**But i thought they got together in the library?**_

_Yes, well. That's what many thought. That doesn't make it right_

_**Okay, love. Now can you get to the actual reason you came here.**_

_Oh, yeah. As you can tell, I am supportive of their relationship. I also think the talk and agreement of marriage is awesome. I wish i could do it again._

_**Love, but didn't you want that before, got it and got married because of it?**_

_Yes, Harry, that is why I said, "again"_

_**Oh, okay**_

_But what does it matter? You make it sound like we only ger married because I wanted to._

_**Ginny, that's not what I saying**_

_Well, it sure sound like it._

_**But, Ginny; honey...**_

_Oh, no. Don't "Ginny; honey", me. I don't want to hear anything from you._

_**But Ginny...**_

_No, buts, Harry. _-pause and looks at me- _Well thank you for the interview. I hope to see you again; soon. Come on Harry_

-sighs- **_Yes, Ginny_**

_And stop sulking like a depressed dog. It's not cute._

_**Yes, Ginny**_

_Now, what did you mean when you said... _-walks out the room


End file.
